Buen Zorro
by xK1rarax
Summary: Kary se encuentra en la pizzería tratando de pasar la quinta noche, por suerte para ella, los animatrónicos actúan extraño y no causan inconvenientes... a excepción de cierto zorro rojo. [Foxy X OC/Kary][Oneshot]. Pedido por Abishley Abi.


**Si no te gusta, no dejes review. Comentarios negativos serán cruelmente, desgarradoramente y brutalmente borrados (Además que no les daré galletas).**

 **Disclaimer:** Five Nigths at Freddy's no me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon. La única que me pertenece en este caso es Kary, mi OC.

 **Advertencia:** OC insert. Canon X OC. Malas palabras. Manoseos (?) y otras cosas más...

 **Descripción:** Kary se encuentra en la pizzería tratando de pasar la quinta noche, por suerte para ella, los animatrónicos actúan extraño y no causan inconvenientes... a excepción de cierto zorro rojo. [Foxy X OC/Kary]. Pedido por Abishley Abi.

 **[Personajes humanizados] – Los diseños que uso se basan en los de Polar-bear, de tumblr. La foto de portada también le pertenece a ella.**

Buen Zorro

Revisar _Pirate Cove_ , bajar el monitor, ver las luces de las puertas, revisar _Pirate Cove_ , bajar el monitor, ver las luces de las puertas, revisar _Pirate Cove_ , bajar el monitor, ver las luces de las puertas. Pasar la quinta noche en la pizzería no era fácil, hace un momento cuando me distraje tocando la nariz del póster de Freddy (No me resistí), el zorro rojo había comenzado a salir a través de la cortina de su escenario.

Mi mente no lograba entender la situación del todo, Bonnie y Chica sólo habían venido una vez hasta _The Office_ , aún podía verlos en las cámaras pero no parecía que quisieran venir a matarme, sólo hablaban con Freddy en el _Show Stage_. Foxy por otro lado se comportaba como era de esperarse, al mínimo momento en que me descuidara se iría corriendo como loco por el pasillo para joderme la vida.

Solté un suspiro, necesito un descanso, ese pelirrojo me da tanto miedo que hasta podría ponerme a llorar. Saqué mi teléfono, me sentí aliviada al ver que faltaba menos de una hora para acabar mi turno, no puedo esperar a salir de aquí. Encendí la tableta, abriendo la boca levemente ante lo que veía: Las cortinas estaban abiertas y el cartel del escenario decía " _It's me"_. Joder, me comió el zorro.

Un grito proveniente de la puerta izquierda hizo que volteara asustada, me giré tan rápido que me caí de la silla. Al terminar su grito se quedó gruñendo desde ahí, me arrastré en el suelo para retroceder.

- **E-Eh...** \- No estoy segura lo que trato de decir. Sólo tengo miedo y quiero que se vaya.

Usó su garfio para levantar el parche que cubría su ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran más brillantes que los de los otros personajes. Su gesto de agresividad se suavizó, quedando serio. Su vista pareció divagar en todo mi cuerpo, fijándose en mi cara y ropa.

- **¿Dónde se encuentra?** \- Entró a la oficina mirando los alrededores. Aún parecía molesto.

- **¿...Qué?** \- No, en serio, ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que me iban a matar.

\- **Te estoy preguntando donde está el guardia de seguridad.** \- Gruñó amenazante, haciendo que temblara.

\- **Yo soy l-la guardia...** -

\- **Tú no eres el guardia de seguridad.** \- Me miró un par de segundos antes de volver la vista a las pantallas que estaban en el escritorio. - **Ellos usan un uniforme morado para desafiarnos, ya que odiamos ese color.** -

\- _Buen día para no lavar la ropa._ \- Pensé inmediatamente. Espera, ¿Mi flojera me salvó?

Por otro lado, eso explicaría el porqué los otros personajes no me atacaron y me dejaron en paz apenas verme. Ahora que me siento más segura, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por el "chico zorro". Me levanté el suelo, sacudiendo el polvo que ensució mi ropa anteriormente, alguien debería limpiar aquí.

El sonido familiar de mi teléfono llamó mi atención. Foxy lo tenía en una mano mientras miraba la pantalla de llamada entrante con la cabeza un poco girada como un perro. Antes de decirle que no contestara tocó con la punta de su garfio el icono de atender.

\- **¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estás?** \- Hablaron al otro lado del teléfono. Oh no, esa voz no. - **Soy tu madre, responde cuando te hablo.** -

El pelirrojo se acercó al teléfono antes de gritar como lo había hecho al principio. Segundos después se escuchó el sonido de que habían colgado. - **Que persona más odiosa.** \- El zorro frunció el ceño.

Aunque no lo haya hecho con esa intención, estoy agradecida, dudo que me vuelva a llamar para molestarme.

\- **No hablas mucho, ¿No?** \- He negado. Aún me es algo difícil hablar con quien no conozco, sin mencionar que es un robot asesino. - **Eso no me ayuda a saber más de ti.** -

- **¿Por qué quieres saber de mí?** \- Pregunté. Quiero saber el motivo, normalmente no llamo la atención de buena manera.

- **Estoy intrigado...** \- Entre cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado al decir eso. Bien, es un mal momento para pensar que es apuesto.

Definitivamente, él es quien me intriga a mí, quiero saber que está pensando. Me quedé mirándole por unos momentos, tiene... unos lindos ojos ámbar...

No sé que cara estaba poniendo pero ha sonreído satisfecho. - **No me gusta ser observado, deberías saberlo.** \- Aparté la mirada nerviosa. Él extendió su mano para darme mi teléfono.

Durante los segundos que nuestras manos se rozaron, juré sentir un escalofrío recorrerme haciendo que me incomodara. Volví a mirar a Foxy, su sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro en ningún momento.

Sin dejar de mirarme ha puesto una mano en mi hombro. Al sentir su contacto me he puesto más nerviosa que antes, ¿Qué es lo que-?

Deslizó su mano hasta uno de mis pechos.

Me quedé estática unos momentos mientras sentía mi rostro calentarse en cuestión de segundos. Lo aparté sin dudar y me cubrí rápidamente. Tenía una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza reflejados en mi cara.

\- **¡¿Y eso por qué?!** \- Pregunté un tanto alterada. Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que me lastima.

\- **¿Pruebo suerte, quizá?** \- Soltó una corta carcajada que hizo que me enojara más. - **Funciona con muchas chicas...** -

\- **P-Pues conmigo no.** \- Lo que faltaba, un zorro pervertido. Al menos ya no estoy tan sonrojada como antes.

\- **Ya me apetecía un desafío...** \- Susurró con voz grave. Dio un paso hacia mí a lo que retrocedí por instinto.

Velozmente me ha acorralado contra las pared izquierda de la oficina, cerca de la puerta. Tiene ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo así que siento que no puedo escapar. Él ha cambiado a serio mientras nos manteníamos en esa posición.

\- **No tengas miedo... soy un buen zorro.** \- Hay una tonalidad en su voz que no logro detectar... es... ¿Lujuria...?

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Quiero moverme, pero mi cuerpo no me obedece. No estoy segura si es miedo, creo que estoy incómoda pero aún así es algo incómodo para mí.

El timbre de la pizzería infantil se activó, revelando que eran justo las 6am, momento en que todos los animatrónicos deben volver a sus lugares de manera obligatoria. Foxy bufó y se apartó de mí, dejando que suspirara tranquila. ((No negaré que eso pudo terminar de una manera interesante LOL.))

\- **Me gustaría quedarme pero reglas son reglas.** \- Giró los ojos con desagrado y miró la puerta izquierda, dispuesto a salir.

\- **Yo...** \- No tengo ni idea de que decir. - **¿Adiós?** \- Dije con un hilo de voz. Es mejor que quedarse callada al menos.

Volvió la mirada hasta mí. - **¿Cuál es tu nombre, guardia?** -

\- **Soy Kary.** \- Respondí sin dudar.

Sonrió, al parecer le gustó mi nombre. - **Nos vemos mañana, Kary...** \- ...O está planeando algo.

Sujetó mi mentón y me beso suavemente en los labios antes de irse. Eso no me lo esperé ni por un momento. Me quedé un par de minutos ahí, algo sorprendida antes de abandonar el lugar sintiéndome estúpida sin saber el porqué. Ahora que lo pienso, vendría a ser como mi primer beso oficial... con un zorro animatrónico, tengo problemas, claro que sí.

A pesar de que ya completé las cinco noches y que estoy en mi derecho de retirarme... hablaré con el encargado para firmar otro contrato, me vendría bien conocer a Foxy y a sus amigos, no parecen ser malos realmente, sólo no debo usar el color morado.

Después de todo...

Él es un _**buen zorro**_.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Solicitud p** **or** **Abishley Abi.**

 **Un One shot con Foxy, uno de mis favoritos~**

 **Tenía ganas de hacer algo con él desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que simplemente no podía, pero acá está igualmente.**

 **En cuanto a su personalidad, esa es la manera en que yo lo veo, para mí es casi impensable que lo describan en los fics como un personaje amable o cariñoso, claro que cada uno posee su punto de vista pero vamos, que es Foxy parece ser el más agresivo de toda la saga~**

 **P.D: Perdón si ven un par de errores por ahí, siempre los termino de escribir como a las 1:22am T-T.**

 **Actualización: Sabía que había cometido un error, subí el archivo equivocado XD. Listo, arreglado, nadie vio nada, nadie vio nada~~ (*Se tira en el rincón emo a llorar porque le avergüenza mucho que alguien haya leído una mini-versión beta de lo que escribió*).**

 **-Si les gustó dejen review y díganme de cual pareja les gustaría que escribiera. (Cabe mencionar que yo decidiré si lo hago o no).**

 **¡Saludos, xK1rarax! (::) (Eso es una galleta para quien lo leyó completo).**


End file.
